Breathe
by Shy Night Owl
Summary: Nico is trying to deal with his feelings, and Percy is just oblivious. With a little meddling from Piper and Annabeth will it all work out or crash and burn. One thing that they need to remember is to breathe.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to the amazing Rick Riordan. I hope you enjoy the story! Please review! Thanks!

* * *

**Percy POV**

"Nico!" Percy yelled, he was concerned, he had been staring at him for a good five straight minutes, and he hadn't moved. He was concerned.

"Sorry Perc must have zoned there, sorry." Nico stuttered out, before running off to his cabin. Weird, he had been doing that a lot lately. He turned back to see Annabeth and Piper staring at him.

"What?" He asked puzzled.

"Oh for the love of the gods, you are so thick headed and oblivious. That poor boy, I mean honestly…" Piper was interrupted in her rant, by Annabeth's hand firmly over her mouth.

"What she means is maybe you should go talk him, see if everything is okay." Annabeth said with a smile and a nod.

"Ok." I said, capping Riptide, before heading over to the Hades cabin. After Annabeth's and my breakup we had become closer as friends. So whatever the reason she sent me after Nico, it was probably important.

**Piper POV**

"Annabeth that boy is clueless, I swear, you could hit him upside the head and he still wouldn't know Nico…"

"I know Piper, I know, but we can't meddle. This is between him and Nico." Annabeth said with a small smile, pulling me into a hug.

"I know, it's just so hard, I mean mom is Aphrodite. Do you know how hard it is to sit and wait." I groaned.

"I know love, I know." She whispered into my hair.

**Nico POV**

Get a grip Nico; you are not a lovesick puppy. Keep your emotions in check. Breath in, breathe out. I looked around the Hades cabin. It was homey, well for me at least, it freaked everyone else out, but I was okay with that. It kept everyone away and left me alone. There was a soft tapping at my door, which was odd because like I said, no one ever comes to my cabin. I opened the door to find myself face to face with the one and only Percy Jackson.

"Hey." He said, shuffling from foot to foot, fiddling with that pen of his.

"Hey." I muttered. Be nice, you don't want him to think you hate him.

"Um, so could I you know come in?" He asked, he's bright, sea green eyes full of innocence stared down at me.

"Um, yeah sure, uh come on in." I muttered, mentally slapping myself for becoming lost in his eyes… again.

"Thanks." He said, before entering the cabin.

"Sorry about the mess." I managed to say. He just nodded looking deep in thought.

"You'd tell me if there was anything wrong, right?" He said suddenly.

"Yeah, of course, uh why?" I stammered out.

"You've just been really weird and I'm worried." He said, turning his puppy dog eyes toward me. I was beginning to sweat and was struggling to breathe.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, umm yeah." I gasped out.

"Ok, you ok?" He asked with concern.

"Uh, I'm in love with you!" I burst out. Then came the silence, so I did the first thing that came to mind, I ran out of the cabin, Percy's shouts falling on deaf ears.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update! I've been really busy, hope you enjoy chapter 2! And on a side note, I was thinking in the future chapters of making Jason kind of the "bad guy" what y'all's thoughts? Also I had a suggestion to do all a third person POV, so if you'd be into that, please tell me. I'd still on occasion use a specific POV for inner thoughts and such, but an overall POV might help it flow more. Please review! It really helps me out and reminds me to continue updating. Thanks again!

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I sat there stunned as I watched Nico race out of his cabin.

"Wait, Nico! Come back!" I yelled, coming back to my senses. I took off after him, watching as he headed into the woods. Had I heard him correctly? Had he really said he loved me? That must have been what Annabeth and Piper had been hinting at. I forced myself to go faster, desperately looking for Nico.

"NICO!" I yelled again, hoping he would answer.

**Nico's POV**

I'm such an idiot, why had I told him that? I had kept it a secret for so long, why now did I decide to tell him? I could hear Percy yelling off somewhere, but I really could care less right now. I was trying to stop the tears streaming down my face; finally giving up I just buried my head into my knees. All I could think about is how much of an idiot I was, and my friendship with Percy was probably over, because why would he want to be friends with a guy who was in love with him? This only made me cry harder.

**Percy's POV**

I was slightly out of breath, when I finally stumbled into a clearing, with a bunch of giant boulders. Curled up next to the one of the boulders, was Nico. His head was buried in his knees, as his body shock with sobs. Occasionally he would mutter "such an idiot" and "over." I walked over to him and sat down next to him. He stiffened, and peaked out underneath is arm and hair.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his eyes made him look so vulnerable and young, my heart gave a little twist.

"Looking for you." I said.

"Why?" He asked, his head was now out of the safety of his knees, looking at me straight on.

"Because I was worried about you…" I started.

"I don't need your concern! I'm fine, it was a stupid mistake!" He yelled, hopping to his feet.

"You didn't let me finish." I said, standing and meeting his eyes once more. He nodded, before looking away.

"Like I was saying, I was worried about you and you didn't let me tell you how I feel." I said. His head snapped up, and his eyes met mine, desperately searching for answers.

"Nico, I've known you forever. We've been through so much together, even if we weren't always physically together. I've become so much closer to you then I ever thought I would. Your confession made me realize, I love you too." I said, a soft smile lighting up my face.

"You do?" He asked, eyes wide but they were twinkling with hope and happiness.

"Yes." I said. He then launched himself at me, hugging me as if his life depended on it.

"Let's head back to camp." I whispered into his hair. He nodded, before pulling away. I grabbed his hand before we began the long walk back to camp.

**Nico's POV**

I could hardly contain my happiness. Percy loved me! I had to keep reminding myself to breathe; otherwise I'd pass out from glee. His hand fit perfectly with mine, and for once I didn't feel alone.


End file.
